User talk:Cornconic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Rake page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 20:26, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Hello There Hey, just wanted to let you know that I marked two of your stories for review as they might not be up to QS. For future stories, you may want to post them in the Writer's Workshop. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 22:05, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Response The QS stands for Quality Standards. All stories on the site have to meet them to stay. You can find them in the link below. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Quality_Standards As for the Review, it means that an admin will read the story to see if it can stay on the wiki or not. Sorry for marking your stories. The major issue with them is the plot. To be honest the plot's are rushed and overused. Without anything fresh it's just another pasta out of the thousands. If you like, when you make a new pasta you can send it my way and I can help you out? I'd love to help you if you want! Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 22:33, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 22:08, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 14:36, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 01:58, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Hello, you asked if you were allowed to re-write New Life. I would be glad to let you do so and the credit is appreciated. --Iron Mosquito (talk) 04:28, March 6, 2019 (UTC)Iron Mosquito The Wallet Hey I'm one of the narrators on the site and I enjoyed the story a lot and would love to bring it to life. If so please let me know as soon as you can so that I can start on it this next week. --No Time Creepy (talk) 05:51, April 1, 2019 (UTC)NoTime Request The pages you've requested have been deleted. Please let us know if we can do anything else. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:26, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Wreee! As far as I know, there are no rules against that. Just be sure not to ''nominate ''one of your own. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 19:20, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Hey Hey I just saw your message on here. Sorry about that. What's going on. --No Time Creepy (talk) 19:57, May 24, 2019 (UTC)NoTime Re: Category I'll give it a look at later tonight when I get some free time and add your category if you meet the requirements. I'll drop you a line when I finish. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:56, June 11, 2019 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay. Here's a link to your category page. You can add a brief blurb (1-2 sentences) about yourself there for people visiting the page. I also fixed up some of the capitalization and punctuation issues I found (typically involving dialogue tags) and added credit on the stories you posted here that you listed on your user page. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:41, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Notice Your story Momma's Boy has been deleted as it directly uses content (even ripping lines and images directly from the material) from other IPs without any citation or accreditation. The main one being the Cyanide and Happiness short linked above. This message is going to serve as your only warning on the matter. I don't need to inform you how seriously we take plagiarism on this wiki. We debated issuing a six month ban and deletion of all your stories due to this grossly unethical and detrimental behavior. Instead calmer heads prevailed and we are instead going to review all of your stories for other instances of plagiarism. I would suggest coming clean if you have anything else otherwise we will issue the full ban if any of your other posts are revealed to be from other sources (this will also include the stories you requested I remove a while back and stories that have been deleted). I would suggest taking this time to reflect. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:29, October 2, 2019 (UTC) :While I appreciate the message on my talk page and your sincerity, I will note that it is hard to see this as a subconscious accident given that the story in question used lines verbatim and scenes described as they were depicted down to the detail. Typically when there is an issue like this with someone taking inspiration they're not cognizant of, there are slight similarities and not direct word-for-word line usage. Maybe once in a blue moon, an author will accidentally crib a description through random chance, almost never the entire action-by-action breakdown of characters complete with lines used wholesale. :As for taking your word on whether or not you've used content from other sources without citation, I'm afraid that you really have lost any level of trust I would have to take your words at face-value. I hope you're sincere, but given that we've had issues with plagiarists saying similar things in the past, we're not really taking any chances and will act accordingly. As such, we are still going to review every single one of your stories to make sure you're not taking them from another source. :As for a rough estimate of when we'll be done, all I can say is, when we're good and ready. It's going to take multiple people reading your stories and looking over multiple sources to confirm what you're saying. It could takes weeks, it could take months. I'm not going to put a date on it because it's going to require a lot of digging, research, and recollection to check your writing. It's going to require bureaucrats, admins, and users enlisted to help to pore through your stories. I'm digging through deleted stories and cross-checking them. This is not something that is going to be knocked out in a timely manner because of how dire it is. This isn't something that we can set a date on as, to be honest, it's going to take up a lot of time. I hope you're being sincere, I honestly do. Have a good one, Cornconic/Guy. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:03, October 10, 2019 (UTC) :I'm sorry that this has been inconvenient for you, but the truth is, with finals and other issues going on in my life, I haven't really had the time to clear stories and a lot of managing this and clearing has fallen on my shoulders (as you can see by the few times your stories have been cleared). I also don't really have this put as the top priority in terms of site managing/maintenance so the day-to-day things like quality checking stories, patrolling the site, and reviewing edits/comments/etc. will typically be dealt with first. I also decided to start with your deleted stories first and work my way forward chronologically so a majority of the progress has been under the surface. :We have multiple users looking over your stories, but as such, we do need to reach a consensus on things. A story like Bad Behaviour which one person pointed out seems to be inspired by a screen grab from Reddit/4chan about a woman showing aborted fetuses to discipline their child and your latest story in the writer's workshop has some similarities to a writing prompt from a few years back has led to some concerns and debate about inspiration vs. plagiarism. While it is not unethical to use a prompt from a contest or to take inspiration from something, it does widen the pool of content we now have to sort through to make sure you're not cribbing ideas from other places without citation and now requires more looking into. :As for the length of stories being a factor in the plagiarism checking process, that doesn't really matter much as we're looking at the plot and premise themselves. While these stories may not take lines directly from the source, if they directly use a premise from that source and fail to cite them, that is an issue. As for a rough estimate, I can't give one as I can't predict my schedule. I'll try to work on it more over break but that being said, this isn't a top priority in terms of site functionality and I will be working in a clinic over break so that too has more focus. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:57, December 8, 2019 (UTC) ::As is the case for all stories posted to the website, they get checked to make sure they're not plagiarized from other sources, are up to standards, and fit the criteria of a horror story. They likely won't be marked for review unless the person reviewing it feels like there's a reason why it needs to be reviewed (QS, ToU violations, possible cribbing of material, etc.). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:54, December 27, 2019 (UTC) The After Party Hi. I really enjoyed The After Party and was wondering if I could narrate it on my YouTube channel. I will be happy to acknowledge you as the author, and would like to leave a link to your site in the description to promote your other work. Hope to hear from your you soon. Jagged Aingeal (talk) 04:15, December 28, 2019 (UTC)Jagged Aingeal 0ojaggedaingealo0@gmail.com Video Video downloaded. Thanx again. :) https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCKUFETDMPKA41rXE7Qs44Og More Permisson Hello again! I also really liked No Place for the Dead. Mind if I narrate that one, too? Hey how are you. I happened to see a reply in a thread about you being open to your stories for Narration. I’m new to here as well as my YT channel but not new to the industry/digital space. I’m looking for stories to narrate and am giving full credit and links back to your stories as well. I want to make sure that I abide by the “writers code” and give back to where the credit is due. I’ve uploaded my first video today on my channel if you want to take a look, to make sure that my style and voice will fit with your writing. https://youtu.be/rdcFHgjUd0Y Let me know if you’d be cool with me doing some of your stories, and if you have any words of advice I’d love to hear. Thanks. 02:59, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Video Upload complete. https://m.youtube.com/feed/my_videos?client=mv-google Anniversary Narration Hey Cornconic, as per our talk a few days ago, I narrated one of your stories. I chose Anniversary as the first one. I hope you like it. I gave you full credit as well. Here it is, if you want to take a listen. I hope you think I did it justice https://youtu.be/a7ddqdn7-zw DustandDark (talk) 21:55, January 7, 2020 (UTC) Vermin Narration Hey Cornconic, I just wanted to let you know I did another Narration of one of your stories. I hope you like it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HlmQ38bF9e4 I can't wait to do some more of yours. Thanks and again, I hope you think I did it justice. Narration Eggs and Bacon Eggs and Bacon All done might do it again to be less dramatic toward the end there but anyways here it is my man Dont mind me. Ill just be here digging through your bins. 16:11, February 5, 2020 (UTC) Trashbinrat (talk) Dont mind me. Ill just be here digging through your bins. 16:20, February 5, 2020 (UTC) Trashbinrat 16:24, February 5, 2020 (UTC)